


Stars, or Loving an Angel

by wowsastiel (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 04:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1592162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/wowsastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since Sam was a kid, he'd loved shooting stars. When he met Castiel, the meaning of 'shooting stars' changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars, or Loving an Angel

Ever since he was a kid, Sam had loved shooting stars. He loved watching the icy whites, a fleeting moment of beauty scratching an inky night.

And he liked making wishes, too. he knew it was childish, that the wishes would never come true, but still, he closed his eyes and he hoped. When he was young, the wishes were simpler. That Dean would let him ride shotgun for once. That Dad would come home.

When he started high school, he’d stopped wishing for the most part. And since Standford, even less. But occasionally he’d see the familiar streak of light and close his eyes.

_I wish Jess was alive. I wish I’d never become a hunter. I wish I was happy._

When he’d first met Castiel, he’d found a whole new type of stars. These were the stars that glowed a thousand shades of blue at once, the stars that pulled Sam in, almost against his will. These stars were Castiel’s own, and belonged to no one else. No matter how much he loved the angel, Sam would never have anything this bright.

The shooting stars of his childhood suddenly seemed a lot dimmer.

Sam never got used to the startling brightness, or the way that Cas’s gaze somehow had an enticing softness and a steely edge at the same time. But he became expectant of their presence, of the warm chill than ran down his spine every time he saw Castiel. He figured they’d always be there. Until they weren’t. Until they were ripped away from him so, so fast. Until Sam found himself crouched next to Dean, horrified as angels fell like rain from the sky.

A guilty, sick feeling rose in Sam’s stomach as he closed his eyes. As he pretended each plummeting comet of grace was a shooting star. As he made the same wish on each one, a dozen times over.

He wished for Castiel’s safety.

**Author's Note:**

> Just another short drabble- as always feedback appreciated c:


End file.
